Snowball fight
by Miss Doflamingo
Summary: The Kidd pirates and Heart pirates have a snowball fight. Kid and Law are alone for a few minutes, what will happen? BTW: forgot to tell you all. [1] Lumi - Finnish for snow.


**Snowball fight**

**I don't own One Piece, enjoy!**

The sun was shining over the winter island Lumiisland [1]. The island was known for being a peaceful and where families could enjoy their lives. With beautiful landscapes, small villages, light forests and glittery snow layers you wouldn't be able to think otherwise. And today, just like any other day, it was quiet and peaceful. That was until two infamous pirate crew's decided to pay a visit.

"Stupid snow… Stupid cold… Stupid island…" it was none other than Eustass 'Captain' Kid in his grumpy mood wandering through the snow with his crew. Being from South Blue like they were, it was only natural for him to hate the cold.

"Oi, Killer! What was the name of the island again?" Killer being the loyal first mate he was had the information of the island memorized by heart. "Lumiisland, captain." Kidd turned around to look at his first mate with an expression that clearly said 'what the fuck?!'

"That the stupidest name I ever heard! I can't even say it out loud!"

"It's not that hard. You just say it like Lu-"

"Don't!" Kid cut in "I don't care how you say it."

"You having a hard time saying a name, Eustass-ya?" a mocking and oh-so-familiar voice spoke up. Turning around Kid met with the stormy gray eyes of none other than the 'Surgeon of Death' Trafalgar Law.

"Trafalgar…" Kid murmured with so much venom it could kill.

"Now, now Eustass-ya… No need to be rude. Don't you love it when it's minus 20 Celsius outside and snow everywhere?" Law chuckled. Oh how he loved teasing him.

"Fuck no!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot you're from South Blue. You wouldn't even be able to win a little girl in a snowball fight."

"What did you say?!"

"I said, you woul-"

"I heard you! I could win anybody in a snowball fight!"

"Oh really? I bet your crew wouldn't be able to win mine." Law's smirk was so big by now it couldn't be healthy. Killer, of course notes this and was about to warn his captain when Kid yelled out.

"You don't believe me?! Why don't we have a fight and see who wins?!"

"Now you're talking. Men!" Everyone of Law's crew had a snowball in their hands before you were able to say Mississippi.

"Attack!" Law chuckled as he threw one right in Kid's face successfully making him fall on his butt. Now this was hilarious! The great Eustass 'Captain' Kid was hit by a snowball and fell on his butt. Even his first mate did better! Killer might have been it but at least he was still standing. Every single one of the Heart pirates were laughing there asses of, even Law.

"You'll pay for that!" Kid was about to get up when another snowball hit min in the face. Kid's only thought were 'what the fuck have I gotten myself into?'

"You're dead…" Kid murmured with a voice that promised pain.

"Why don't you try hitting me even once?" Law smirked. He let Kid get up this time and watched as he made a snowball. Even if it looked like he was trying to kill it, he still succeeded in making on. Kid threw the ball only for it to miss. To be more exact, it missed every one of the heart pirates. No one needed to move one bit. Law chuckled. Until the innocent little chuckle grew to a mocking laughter. Once again the Heart pirates were laughing at him. Even Killer found it hard not to laugh. Many of the Kidd pirates were making faces while trying to hold it.

"Shut up!" Kid's face was red of anger "Killer, you take the polar bear. Make sure he suffers…" Kid's voice had a dangerous tone to it "the rest of you take to others and I'll take Trafalgar."

Law chuckled "Finally some action. Do your best men." Every one of the heart pirates started running in different directions, while the Kidd pirates ran after them leaving Kid and Law alone.

"Well then Eustass-ya… Show me what you got"

"I'll make you eat the snow" Kid growled.

Snowballs flew back and forward between them. Law was the one mostly hitting Kid. But Kid still managed to lay a few hits on Law. Yes, a few. He was starting to boil of anger, Law's chuckling not helping the situation. One can only take so much. After hearing his chuckling till he was sure his brain would explode –a.k.a about ten minutes later- he had enough and jumped at him. Law who wasn't ready for being tackled by a big ball of fur fell down on him back with Kid on top of him successfully holding him down. Kid leaned in till him mouth was at Law's ear and his breath making shivers run down Law's spine.

"Payback's a bitch." He murmured. He's lips ghost over Law's cheek till they found his lips connecting them into a hungry kiss. Law kissed back with just as much hunger, not allowing Kid to dominate. But Kid had other plans. He was going to be the fucking alfa if Law liked it or not. Kid slipped his tongue into Law's mouth only to have him meet him halfway. Hell no Law was letting Kid take the lead. But Kid would have none of that. He bit down on Law lower lip making him gasp which gave Kid the opportunity to slip his tongue. Law brain being taken over by a fog did not have the strength to fight back. He would let Kid be the alfa, but only this time. Kid, totally forgetting the fact that they were outside and it was freezing cold started to open Law's long coat.

"Captain." The voice of Killer came from behind. Kid looked behind him to find the said first mate together with the polar bear. Kid was pissed. He was just about to get some and Killer had to ruin it. Loyal my ass.

"What." He growled

"I would be happy if you wouldn't ravish Trafalgar outside in the open where I can see you."

"Fine!" Kid got to his feet and picked up the still out of breath and foggy Law from the ground bridal style and walked off on a hunt for an inn.

'When I find an inn I'll have my ways with him till he's screaming my name' Kid thought as a smirk found its way to his face.

"He's an idiot." Killer muttered to himself.

"Yes he is." Bepo commented.

"You're not allowed to say that." Bepo hung his head in depression "I'm sorry."

**This was my first story, hope you liked it ^^ Please review and correct me if there is anything bugging you.**


End file.
